Chris Perry Halliwell
by Lovelylady90
Summary: Chris has just arrived from the future and decides to tell the charmed ones who he really is.
1. Who Are You

**A/N** This is my first fan fiction so go easy on me.

Chris Perry Halliwell 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own charmed all I own are the characters you don't recognise.

**Summery:** Chris has just arrived from the future and Piper has a strong connection with him from the start.

One

Leo orbed into the Manor Piper had reluctantly called him he could tell by the panic in her voice something wasn't right. Piper appeared to blasting into thin air.

"Leo there's a demon. Well I think he's a demon."

As if one cue a strange orbed into the attic

"Can you stop trying to blow me up so I can explain what is going on please." The stranger shouted. He was 6 foot and had dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Who the hell are you" Leo inquired

"Christopher Perry Halliwell" the stranger replied then orbed out immediately as Piper tried to blow him up again

"Halliwell that's impossible who's you mother?" Piper asked

There was an unnerving silence to which Chris looked uncomfortable and said "I'm from the future and I'm here to save Wyatt"

Piper grabbed Chris by the arm and pinned him up against the wall.

"What the hell do you want with my son?"

"I want to save him from turning evil" Chris gasped "But if you don't want my help ill gladly go. Call me if you need me"

With that he orbed out of the manor to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge where he sat and looked over the view.

_How can it tell them who I am when they reacted like that I'm there son as well. I have to gather evidence of who I am before I tell them but how do I do that._

Lost in his own thoughts Chris didn't hear Piper calling him.

**In the attic at the manor half an hour later **

"Chris" Piper shouted, turning to her sisters "Where is he I've been calling him for the past 10 minutes. God damn it Chris get your ugly butt here I will curse you to Timbuktu"

Chris orbed in behind Piper so he wouldn't get blown.

"Alright you reconsidered at I said earlier have you." Chris said this with pain and care, which unfortunately Piper picked up on.

_I've seen Chris before. I recognise his eyes and his face I feel like I should care for him. I can't let that happen he's a possible threat to my child._

"Paige now" Yelled Phoebe

"Crystals" Paige commanded. The crystals orbed from there box and arranged themselves in a circle and taped Chris in a magical cage.

Chris was gobsmacked at what just happened that had taken him by surprise. He couldn't orb out but if he needed to he could break free from the cage using his other power.

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked in a polite but bossy voice

_Oops now you've done it how could I be so stupid to think that I could have orbed in without anybody questioning who he really was_

"I'm Christopher Perry Halliwell"

"No really"

"Seriously I'm part if this family but I'm from the future."

"Who are your parents?"

"You don't need to know that" Chris started to panic he didn't like where the conversation was going.

"Tell us know or ill blow your hand to smithereens"

"Ok I'm …."

_**To be continued…**_

P.S sorry it's a short chapter but I just wanted try it out so please R&R to let me know what you think and if it's worth carrying on. I am also open to any suggestions on what could happen next.


	2. DO You Believe Me

**A/N **This is my first fan fiction so go easy on me

Chris Perry Halliwell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own charmed I only own any characters you don't recognise.

**Summery:** Chris has just arrived from the future and Piper has a strong connection with him from the start.

Two

_**Last time…**_

"I'm Christopher Perry Halliwell"

"No really"

"Seriously I'm part if this family but I'm from the future."

"Who are your parents?"

"You don't need to know that" Chris started to panic he didn't like where the conversation was going.

"Tell us know or ill blow your hand to smithereens"

"Ok I'm …."

Chris looked from his parents to his aunts then at the crystal cage that's surrounds him.

_I could break out of here if I needed to but that would only draw more suspicion. The best option is to just tell the truth but can I do it?_

"Ok just let me out of here and I'll tell you who I am."

"How stupid do you think we are? Come on." Phoebe replied

"I can prove I'm not evil"

Leo looked on in amazement

_What can he do that can prove he's not evil if we let him go he'll just run off, if we don't he might not tell us everything._

"How can you prove it then?"

Chris looked his father in the eyes "The book doesn't allow evil to touch it. So if you let me out and allow me near the book. That would prove if I'm evil or not."

_If they don't let me out I'm going to let myself out and get the book._

"How can we trust you" Piper retorted shakily

"Because I'm your son." He looked from his mother to his father then to his aunts. "Mum don't look at me like that?"

"I wasn't doing anything wrong I just don't believe you."

"Right I'm fed up with this sorry Aunt Paige but you haven't got strong enough crystals to hold me." He closed his eyes, his face became tight with concentration.

"Piper what is he doing Phoebe can you sense anything from him" Paige looked at them both with fear in her eyes.

Chris pushed both of his hands out an the charmed ones saw the cage push out in slow motion inch by inch giving them enough time to get out of the way in time.

"I told you I had the power." He held out his hands "Book" the book disappeared in orbs and materialised in Chris's out stretch hands. "Now do you believe me?"

"Leo could he be my son." Turning to Chris "I knew I recognised you from somewhere you look a lot like me and Leo. You have Leo's eyes and my hair."

"Everyone says that mum"

"Whoa that is just too weird and still all you've proved is that you evil." Phoebe looked at Chris with an evil glare in her eyes.

_**June 2027**_

Penny is nervously pacing around the attic.

"Leanne where is he." She glances nervously at her watch "he should be back now"

"I know he's your cousin and you feel responsible for what happened to Wyatt and now Chris going to the past. Please listen to me I'm missing Chris as well but he said it will take time."

"Yeah you're right"

Penny orbs to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge where she screams in anguish.

_I can't believe that I've let him do that what kind of person am I. If only I could turn back time and change his mind what will uncle Leo say._

She drops to her knees and starts crying.

Devon senses something is wrong with his girl and orbs to his wife's side. She is on her knees crying. Silently he moves to Penny and puts his arms around her and holds her knowing not to disturb her.

_**Present (2006)**_

Piper is studying Chris to see if he looks anyone else on the family and trying to tell if he is lying or not. Meanwhile Paige is studying the Book of shadows to see if there is anything about masking evil,no luck there.

"Ok ill do some thing for you even tho I could get into loads of trouble"

"Hear these words, hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side.

Come to thee, I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide."

_**To be continued…**_

P.S thank you all for the reviews it really boosted my confidence. So please R&R this chapter and once again I'm open to suggestions. Also any reviews made in my name are reviews my family have posted I **do not** review my own work


	3. Do You Believe Me NOW

**A/N: **this is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me.

Chris Perry Halliwell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own charmed I only own the characters you don't recognized

**Summery:** Chris has just arrived from the future and Piper has an unusual connection

_**Last time:**_

"Hear these words, hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side.

Come to thee, I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide."

"Who is Chris summoning Piper?" Phoebe asked worryingly

"How should I know I'm not a mind reader?"

Chris was staring at his family while they argued only Paige had noticed who he had summoned and was introducing her self. Leo was just shocked he didn't think she was allowed down yet, the Elders had told him it wasn't her time yet.

"Damn it Piper, Phoebe will you two stop fighting and look who is here."

Piper and Phoebe turned and looked at Leo before turning to the young women Chris had just summoned. Piper fainted upon seeing the woman. Phoebe started to run towards her.

"Prue oh my god how." Phoebe shouted. Turning to Chris. "Why can you summon her when even we can't?"

"I'm from the future don't forget so they" pointing upwards. "Can't stop me. Now do you believe me?"

"Chris of course we do, what you have done for us is amazing" Paige Chanted excitedly

The charmed ones sat and talked to Prue for hours just catching up on what has been going on. Meanwhile Leo and Chris went to P3 to get set up for the gig that night. When they returned to the manor Prue was gone and the girls were sat around talking about what they were going to do now.

A few months had passed and Chris was now a full member of the family and he called Prue for monthly meetings. Life was great for him but he still had that nagging feeling that his wife was up to no good again.

**September 2027**

**_Leanne is pacing around the manor, it has been months since Chris went back in time and since then there has been a number of demon attacks. Penny has constantly been working on a shielding spell but it is not working. Things have been bad for the last couple of days because the same demons have been attacking._**

_**Leanne falls into an uneasy sleep where she dreamt that Chris had been killed. Waking with a start she decided to go back and see if he is okay.**_

**_Later that day Penny came to check on Leanne and found her resting in the attic so she left her in peace. However Leanne was not resting at all, but in fact she had just finished writing a spell to send her to Chris._**

"_**In the name of Andrews, **_

_**I call upon my ancestors,**_

_**To take me through,**_

_**Time and space,**_

_**To take me back,**_

_**To where my heart lies,**_

_**I call to you,**_

_**To take me back, to my beloved Chris."**_

**_In a swirl of bright lights Leanne disappears, leaving the attic empty and quite with only a note to tell Penny where she had got to._**

**Present (2006)**

Chris was in the attic alone looking out of the window, he could hear his Mother shouting him. He didn't even hear her come upstairs until she screamed.

"DEMON"

Chris immediately turned round and was shocked at what he saw. His wife and his Mother was about to blow or freeze her (he still hasn't been able to tell which one she was going to use yet)

"Mum wait" he shouted "Leanne, sweetheart what are you doing here."

"Oh thank God Chris I thought id lost you baby." Leanne purred. She ran to Chris and gave him a big hug to which he returned. Letting her go he gave her a kiss on the check. Leanne grabbed her husband's head she pulled Chris into a deep passionate kiss.

"And that is how much I've missed you." Leanne said lovingly

Chris pouted "Only that much"

Moving to whisper in his ear "you will get the rest later"

Chris blushed as his mother glared at him "Mum I'd like to introduce you to my wife Leanne Andrews-Halliwell"

Piper just stared at her son and fainted...

**A/N **Thank you all for reviewing it means a lot to me so now if you would please R&R this chapter. Also as always I am open for any suggestions

Thank you again

**Lovelylady90**


	4. A new arrival

**A/N: **this is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me.

Chris Perry Halliwell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own charmed I only own the characters you don't recognized

**Summery:** Chris has just arrived from the future and Piper has an unusual connection

**Last time:**

_Chris blushed as his mother glared at him "Mum I'd like to introduce you to_

_My wife Leanne Andrews-Halliwell"_

_Piper just stared at her son and fainted..._

Paige and Phoebe stood there with their mouths hanging open, Leo was at his wife's side

trying to heal her. Chris looked worriedly at his mother lying on the floor while Leanne clung to his hand. They were stood there for a few minutes, but to Chris it was more like hours, while they waited for Piper to wake up. Paige orbed out and orbed back in with a glass of water. Phoebe gave Paige the _personal gain _look but Paige wasn't bothered, at this moment in time she was more worried about her sister, Piper.

Before Chris came, the girls didn't have any problems, demons came and they would get their asses vanquished, but apart from that everything was going well. P3 was getting more and more popular in San Francisco and Piper and Leo were enjoying life with Wyatt. Phoebe and Paige were doing great too, phoebe had become a bit of a celeb with her column and Paige was taking her charges very seriously. It seemed that maybe Chris was the one bringing the demons and all bad luck.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Chris and Leanne sat down stairs all talking.

Piper was awake now and didn't trust Leanne. She had no reason not to, after all she had came into the Manor uninvited, unannounced and no one knew anything about her.

"Well, I would show you some baby pictures of Chris. But I'm afraid he hasn't been born yet." Piper was the first to break the awkward silence.

"It's okay." Leanne was a pretty young thing; she had blonde locks that perfectly rounded her face. She had bright blue eyes and a personality to match.

It seemed that Chris had done alright for himself, but there was still something Piper didn't trust.

"So... Family background?" Piper asked as Chris let out an annoyed sigh.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Mum, we haven't got time for this. We need to find out who's going after Wyatt, so I and Leanne can go back to our time." Chris didn't mean to sound pushy he just didn't want to screw up the future any more than it already was with evil Wyatt around.

"Do we know who's going after Wyatt?" asked Leo.

"No, it could be anyone." Chris and Leanne almost sounded like twins when they spoke at the same time. Anyone could tell they were a match made in heaven. Although they were still summat there Piper didn't trust, however she tried to stay out of it and trust her son, the one who hadn't yet been born.

_The sisters were going to kick some demon ass along with Chris and Leo…._

"Come on piper, Leanne will take care of Wyatt."

Piper was reluctant to let Leanne look after Wyatt; she still didn't trust the petit blonde.

"Yeah, you're right. Leanne the baby stuff is…."

"Yeah, yeah I got it. You lot go. After all you need to find out who's after Wyatt right?" Leanne had a glint in her eye.

"Okay, see you later, baby Wyatt."

Chris gave his wife a kiss and then they were gone in a million orbs.

Leanne looked at baby Wyatt in his pen, she walked over to him and Wyatt put out his protection shield. He didn't trust Leanne either…..

_To be continued……._

**N.A. this is gina101 here, my good friend lovelylady90, aka Laura asked me to finish this chapter off as she was going on holiday. I've done my best with the short time I had and hope you enjoy the story, I would have spent more time on it but, Laura didn't want to keep you guys waiting.**

**Hope you all enjoy, Gina xx**


	5. Who is she really?

**A/N: **this is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me.

Chris Perry Halliwell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own charmed I only own the characters you don't recognized

**Summery:** Chris has just arrived from the future and Piper has an unusual connection

Last time

_Leanne looked at baby Wyatt in his pen, she walked over to him and Wyatt put out his protection shield. He didn't trust Leanne either….._

Leanne moved closer to the shield and put her hands on it "In time you will be mine little one." She whispered. Wyatt started to cry and orbed himself out he orbed straight into Leos arms Leo was surprised but happy. "Hey little guy what you doing here." Phoebe walked over to Leo and picked her nephew out of his arms.

**Premonition**

Leanne moved closer to the shield and put her hands on it "In time you will be mine little one." She whispered

**End**

"Omg god guys Leanne's after Wyatt." She said.

"What she wouldn't do that I know my wife what have you all got against her."

"Chris we haven't got anything against her but my perminition has just told me that Leanne is the reason Wyatt turns evil." Phoebe said softly

"omg what have I done." Chris broke down crying. Piper went up and hugged her son

"I have an idea" Piper said everyone looked at her. " Why don't me and chris go back and pretend we got attacked and we will see if we can figure out what she's after."

"Good idea me pheebs and Leo will continue to look for any demons Leanne might use. Chris where did you meet Leanne?" Paige asked

"P3" Chris replied

"Ok we'll go to P3 and look around before heading out just call us if u ned a hand and take Wyatt to dads" Phoebe said.

Everyone nodded Piper held on to her youngest son before he orbed them into the manor. Piper immediately rushed to Wyatt whilst Chris went to look for Leanne.

TBC

Sorry it has been so long for an update but I have had writers Block for this story her is a chapter to fill in until I can think of something but hey suggestions welcome

Please review

Lovelylady90


	6. The end

**A/N: **this is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me.

Chris Perry Halliwell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own charmed I only own the characters you don't recognized

**Summery:** Chris has just arrived from the future and Piper has an unusual connection

Chris found Leanne at the golden gate bridge. He just stood silently behind her.

"How could you." Chris suddenly shouted making her jump. "I trusted you. And now you come back to the past. I left Bianca for you. I loved you."

"Now Chris don't say things you don't mean. Oh by the way this is my time I went to the future to turn Wyatt not the past." Leanne said.

"Why"

"Because I didn't want to grow up in a world of good it's no fun."

"So you turned my big brother."

"Yeah it was easy and I will do it again."

"I can't let you do that." Chris said with tears streaming down his face. He pulled out a knife and threw it at her heart. The knife struck its target down and Chris caught her before she fell. Orbing her to a safe place he returned to the manor.

"Leanne won't be bothering us anymore." Chris said looking defeated.

"Why" piper asked.

"Cos she I dead I had to kill her she was the reason Wyatt turned bad." He snapped before breaking down in tears.

Piper's motherly skills kicked in as she pulled her youngest son into a hug. The others joined them for a big family hug has Chris sobbed into his mothers shoulder.

**The end.**

**A/N sorry it is so short I just have no more ideas to where this story could go on.**

**I would like to thank all the people who reviewed and please read my other stories.**

**Lovelylady90**


End file.
